


No Broken Noses

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's DreamWorks Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cosmo is a Good Wolf, Hunk is a good bro, Jealous!Lance, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Possessiveness, Post Season 7, Season 7 Spoilers, Shiro thinks it's kinda funny tbh, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, possessive!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Back on Earth, Keith and Griffin keep edging on. Lance misunderstands and gets jealous. Shiro finds it absolutely amusing because he knows Keith is mainly so annoyed these days because Griffin had been hitting on Lance.





	No Broken Noses

Voltron || Shklance || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – No Broken Noses || Shklance || Voltron

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – No Broken Noses

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Disclaimer: All rights to the remake reserved to DreamWorks, Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Santos, and to the original to Toei Animation. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, jealousy, possessiveness

Main Pairing: Shiro/Keith/Lance

Voltron Characters: Lance Charles McClain, Keith Kogane, Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane, James Griffin, Hunk Garett, Kaltenecker, Cosmo

Summary: Prompt: "You have a cute nose, don't make me break it." for Shklance.

Back on Earth, Keith and Griffin keep edging on. Lance misunderstands and gets jealous. Shiro finds it absolutely amusing because he knows Keith is mainly so annoyed these days because Griffin had been hitting on Lance.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_No Broken Noses_

Lance was glowering to himself as he fed Kaltenecker and patted her head. His eyes however were focused on something outside of the stables. Something, namely one of his boyfriends. Keith was fighting with Griffin again. They had been at each other's throats back at the Garrison and since the Paladins of Voltron had landed back on Earth it went back to status quo.

"Why the long face, Lance?", asked Hunk confused.

Blinking, Lance turned to look at his best friend. Hunk was so much more carefree and happy ever since they had won. Ever since he had been reunited with his family. Lance had been so happy for his friend – the fact that Lance had gotten to hug his family, that _all_ of them had survived, had survived inside the Garrison, it was a downright miracle and to see his best friend suffer by worrying about his family... Sighing, Lance leaned back.

"Keith and Griffin", grumbled Lance, motioning at them.

Kaltenecker mooed displeased at that, nudging her human. Hunk huffed and collapsed next to Lance, watching in utter confusion. Keith was shoving Griffin against a wall, looking two seconds from hitting the guy. Honestly, Hunk didn't really like Griffin either – too arrogant – but Keith and Griffin? They were like oil and water. Still, Hunk had no idea what Lance was talking about.

"They're _flirting_ ", hissed Lance, pouting.

"...They... _what now_?", asked Hunk stunned, turning back to Keith and Griffin.

"Yeah! Look at them! _Exactly_ like me and Keith before we got together", replied Lance.

Hunk wanted to protest because whatever was going on with Keith and Griffin was most definitely not flirting, but then again, whatever Keith and Lance had been doing prior to getting together had actually also not looked like flirting to Hunk...

"So, are you going to... talk to Keith?", suggested Hunk with a frown.

"You're right", huffed Lance and walked up to them.

Not having the best feeling about this, Hunk also got up to follow them. Keith and Griffin had each other backed into a corner when Lance stepped in, glowering and grabbing Griffin's shoulder.

"You have a cute nose, don't make me break it."

Griffin and Keith both looked startled and Hunk had the feeling that this was going to go South fast, so he headed away, trying to find the reasonable party of that threesome. Shiro. Sure, he had been rather busy with his new position in the Garrison, but he still had two boyfriends and the team to take care of and spend time with. Hunk yelped as he nearly stumbled over Cosmo. The wolf tilted his head and nudged Hunk. The next second, they were in Shiro's office, startling the man.

"Hunk? Cosmo?", asked Shiro surprised. "What's going on?"

"I'm pretty sure Lance is going to break Griffin's nose over Keith", offered Hunk with a frown.

"Lance? Over Keith? Not the other way around?", asked Shiro, now very confused.

"Huh?", grunted Hunk, frown deepening. "What does that mean?"

"Ever since we returned to the Garrison, Griffin has taken a shining to Lance. And Keith, who is not on the best terms with Griffin anyway, explodes whenever Griffin as much as looks at Lance", sighed Shiro. "I know Griffin knows better than to act on it, since everyone knows that the three of us are together. But Keith has always been the jealous type."

"Oh. Huh. Uhm. Well, Lance is reading the situation a little differently?", mused Hunk. "He thinks what Keith and Griffin are doing is... flirting...?"

To his surprise, Shiro started laughing. "Oh, those beautiful morons. I do have a type, don't I...? Fine. Where are they? I'll go and take care of them."

Cosmo whined in agreement and tackled Shiro. Within the blink of an eye, Shiro found himself outside, with Griffin, Keith and Lance at what looked like a stand-off. Patting the trusty space wolf on the head, Shiro went to get between the three young men.

"Griffin. I believe you're running late for your training session", stated Shiro firmly and as Griffin left while grumbling under his breath, Shiro turned to look at his boyfriends. "And you two. We're gonna have a conversation. No broken noses. Use your words."

He grabbed them both by the neck and pulled them closer, smiling a little. Keith glowered and Lance blushed, ducking his head. Sighing at them, Shiro leaned down to kiss first Lance's cheek and then Keith's cheek, gaining both their attention.

"Come on. Lance. Why are you angry?", asked Shiro seriously.

"Because Keith keeps _flirting_ with Griffin!", exclaimed Lance angrily.

"W—What?", sputtered Keith, turning a little green. "I'm not flirting with Griffin! That's just gross! Why would you think that?! I hate the guy. Even more since he started leering at you!"

"Leering at me?", squeaked Lance, cheeks turning red. "He's not—You keep flirting with him. Screaming and pushing him around! It's like you and me in the beginning!"

"...Oh", grunted Keith, a frown creasing his eyebrows. "I... can see why you'd think that. But no! I'd never flirt with that jackass. But he's been... looking at you. Hitting on you. Not that you'd notice. For as big a flirt as you are, you are insanely dense to people flirting _with you_. I've been at his throat because he's been after my boyfriend."

"Oh. I was thinking... oh", grunted Lance embarrassed, cheeks red.

"Now that we've solved that problem... Do you think you can kiss and stop it?", asked Shiro.

Grinning and ducking his head, Lance leaned up to kiss Keith. "Sorry I was jealous."

"...Sorry I was being jealous", sighed Keith. "I mean, I know you wouldn't cheat and you're not interested in him. But it just... it agitates me so much that he thinks he stands a chance."

"I'm glad we have Shiro, who is reasonable and not jealous", sighed Lance.

Grinning, Shiro captured Lance's lips in a proper kiss. "Babe, one of us has to be reasonable and level-headed, if the two of you can't be."

"I _can_ be reasonable and level-headed", grumbled Keith, stealing a kiss of his own from Shiro.

"Not when it comes to Lance you're not", smirked Shiro knowingly, pulling his boyfriends closer.

"That's Lance's fault", grumbled Keith with a glare.

"Hey!", exclaimed Lance. "I take offense to that, mullet-head!"

Shiro smiled fondly to himself as he watched his boyfriends bicker. There, that was much better.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Cooome visit me on tumblr at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) to talk about season 7 or read my lengthy rant about what I thought of season 7. Venting helps digesting what happened. ;D


End file.
